


Girl Supplies

by Meowmix21



Series: Meowmix's Linked-verse Journey [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: How Do I Tag, Period supplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmix21/pseuds/Meowmix21
Summary: Conversations on the way into town.
Series: Meowmix's Linked-verse Journey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199603
Kudos: 48





	Girl Supplies

They were traveling down a road, hopefully, in the direction of the closest town. They needed to restock on an assortment of different items. They also hoped there would be someone selling clothes. Getting Wild her first skirt was a definite priority of the group. Most planning on searching for a clothing store before even looking for any of the supplies they desperately needed.

Time was already planning on getting no help from the group until such a shop was found. He also wanted to get Wild clothing that would suit her, but he knew he needed to focus on the necessities before anything else. 

Wild was certainty happy. Her hair was in a loose fish braid. It was Wind’s favorite type of braid. They had been able to find a piece of leather to tie the braid for now but finding more hair ties was Wind’s main goal. He had an assortment of hairstyles he wanted to try out. Finally having a willing victim, um sister, willing sister to try them on.

As they were walking, they formed into small conversation groups, as they normally did. The major fight the day before had cleared a large number of monsters from the area. So, they made sure to be aware of their surroundings but weren’t being extremely vigilant, or as Wild called it, extremely twitchy. 

Four was taking advantage of everyone knowing their secret to finally have one of their arguments together without restoring to muttering and seeming insane. They knew they looked and sounded insane. They tried to keep their conversation internal but sometimes their statements would be said out loud. This led to people hearing a really weird distorted pieces of a conversation. 

They were having a lengthy debate on how big to make Wild’s sword. Blue wanted it to be longer and heavier. Red was thinking midrange and light weight would suit her fighting style better. Vio was wondering if they should put any gems in the handle. She had mentioned liking the fact that one of the weapons glowed. So, putting in the gems add to the look. The problem being if they weren’t careful in the placing them, it could also catch light when it shouldn’t.

Green whose turn it was to walk during the conversation, noticed when Warriors did his best to causally approach Wild.

Wild looked up from her slate to Warriors smiling when he started walking next to her.

They gave control of their voice to Vio, who could fake group talk the best. Some times he even lost the argument. As their attention turned to Wild and Warriors, doing their best to eavesdrop without getting caught.

They were all leaning into Vio’s over protectiveness. They were just keeping an eye, or in this case an ear on her. After Wild had given them such wonderous news they felt the need to repay her somehow. The fact that Warriors had waited until Wild was alone to approach her seemed suspicious.

Warriors was blushing lightly as he looked away from Wild, “So about those girl supplies?”

Anger was heavy in her voice as Wild spoke softly, so as not to be overheard, “I don’t need them. When I was reading some of the journals, the ones that talk about me. One said they had someone remove whatever it is that causes those issues.”

Warriors frowned now looking at Wild, “I’m sorry I brought it up then.”

Smiling sadly Wild looked down at her slate, “I would have needed them eventually. Mipha was an amazing healer. She would have been capable of healing that part of me, she had even promised too. But she’s dead, and there is no one as skilled as she was. So, I’ll just never have even the choice to have a child of my own.” 

Warriors placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to offer some comfort, “I’m sorry.”

She shrugged, “It is what it is. Do you think they’ll be selling clothing in the town we are going to?”

Four came back to themselves when Vio, making sure to talk only in their mind spaced, exclaimed, “That’s it!”

Green rubbed their forehead, “Please no yelling.” He got several odd looks from the other heroes. Except for Wind who started snickering.

Vio, “Sorry, but that’s what she meant.”

Blue growled, “What who meant?”

“The Zoran Mipha. She said that everything was going to be fine that he-she would be healed soon. She promised to heal her after the defeating Calamity right?”

Green sighed, “You lost me.”

“Remember earlier when Mipha’s Grace restored she said that everything was going to as it should. She must have been talking about Wild’s girl parts. If she’s always healing Wild when,” Vio had to take a moment to continue, “when she dies. She heals Wild. What if she also heals that part of her at the same time.”

Red, “Or what about other times. Wild used the other powers three times and then they refreshed last night, Mipha’s power was used once. Maybe Mipha is distracted from having multiple reuses because she’s focusing on something else?”

Blue, “Well reviving someone also has to be the hardest of the powers to use.”

Red, “So just in case we should have Warriors get that girl stuff?”

Vio, “That would be logical, no reason to be unprepared if we are right.”

“FOUR!”

Four stumbled, blinking he realized he had been about to walk into a tree, “Thanks Legend.”

“Maybe you should keep your arguments for times you wouldn’t run into things.”

Four smiled, walking back onto the path that had turned without him noticing. “I’ll try to not have so distracting a conversation in the future.”

“Oh, big thoughts on your mind?”

“Nothing important.”

“You nearly walked into a tree over nothing important.”

“Well not important to you, and really I’ve walked into things before having much stupider conversations. Usually when Vio is to done with us to keep paying attention to things like walls.”

“You’ve walked into walls?”

“More than once. You’ve never run into something while arguing with someone?”

Legend winced, “No comment.”

Several members of the group that had been obviously listening to them after Legend’s shout laughed.

As the group again broke up into different conversation groups. Four kept an eye on Warriors. It would be better if he could talk with Warriors before they got into town. Easier to hide telling Warriors about the supplies on the road where they spread out, versus in town where the group tried to stay as close together as possible.

Four wanted to have the conversation as soon as possible. Mipha had said soon. Who knew what a dead person’s soon meant? Could be years, could be hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for right now, others chapters in progress. No eta on release dates though sorry


End file.
